


We make a family, yes?

by SebastienneLuce



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastienneLuce/pseuds/SebastienneLuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine and Alison, best friends, meet very odd girls: Delphine runs into a girl with glasseswho makes her feel very... happy; Alison meets her kindergarten and elementary school best friend Felix, who now has two step-sisters. The odd thing? The girl with the glasses, Cosima, and Felix s sisters, Sarah and Helena, are identical to Alison. What mystery hides behind those four faces, so similar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We make a family, yes?

While Saturday evenings were meant for parties, Friday evenings were meant for getting ready.

Delphine found a note by Alison, who asked her if she confirmed the evening of shopping. That morning they had different lessons, so they never met.

When she arrived in the canteen, she immediately saw Ali standing up waving at her, and Donnie, Ali’s boyfriend, simply smiled.

-Goooooodmorning Delphine! -said Ali.

-Bon appetite, Delphine -said Donnie.

-You know this is not a real meal, don’t you, Donnie? At least, we don’t have cheerleader’s practice today…

Delphine nodded, bouncing a little her short curls. Alison was her best friend since they started the high school, two years before. Ali was the only one who didn’t laugh for Delphine’s French accent and for her sporadic grammar errors. Donnie was Ali’s boyfriend since June.

-What about going to the mall, after school? We could drop books at home…

Since when she moved into the house near Ali’s, Delphine went to every little party in that little town: Saturday evenings’ parties, Sunday’s brunches… Ali loved being the centre of attention, and she wanted to be beautiful and perfect in every little circumstance. Delphine was happy to have a friend who wasalways busy and she could be always involved in Ali’s plans.

-Fine then - concluded Alison, while the bell was ringing the end of the lunch. -See you!

But when she got out of school, Delphine only found a message from Alison, who said she had to get out early and she was with Donnie and an old friend at the mall.

Delphine went home, took off the school uniform and tried to call Alison.

She went to the mall, and waited for Ali, but she didn’t answer the phone.

Suddenly Delphine saw her in an optical store; Ali was wearing a red dress and a black scarf.

Delphine get in the shop, but she didn’t notice that the girl’s hair didn’t look like Alison’s.

-Ali!

At first the girl didn’t notice her, but then she turned around. She squinted and put on her large glasses.

-You confused me with someone else -she supposed, with a big smile.

Delphine nodded. -Yes, maybe. I’m sorry.

-I’m Cosima -said the girl, as Delphine turned around. Cosima stretched her hand.

Delphine felt something in her stomach. Relief, maybe?

Cosima wasn’t the type of girl who makes easily friend with everyone. She had a sunny personality, but she was also very shy.

That girl with the French accent was an exception. She made her feel… ‘confused’ is the only right word.

The blonde girl shook her hand. -My name is Delphine -said, with that unmistakable French accent.

Cosima tried to find something to say, anything, but she couldn’t help stop smiling.

-Are you new in town? -asked Delphine, and Cosima pulled herself together. Seemed like the other girl neither would go away or maybe she was just polite. She made Cosima very puzzled.

-No, I live near the small hill.

-I’ve never saw you in school…

-Yeah, I’m homeschooled. I’m in the third year.

Delphine smiled. -We have the same age then.

They kept staring and smiling at each other, when Delphine asked Cosima if she had a cousin named Alison.

Cosima slightly tilted her head. -I don’t think so. Why?

-I have this friend who looks exactly like you. Except for the hair.

Cosima took a dreadlock and wrapped around her finger.

-The… they are beautiful. Really. They are really long… -said Delphine.

-Yeah… I’ve got to go now, I’m late. Maybe we…

-Maybe we’ll meet again.

They smiled each other and Cosima exited the shop. Delphine followed her without getting noticed. That girl… Delphine didn’t know how to feel about her.

Felix and his foster sisters, Sarah and Helena, were organizing their new rooms. They just arrived from England, where Sarah and Helena lived until then.

A couple of years after Fee’s father and twin’s mother met twenty years after college; they fell in love and decided to get married. After the marriage, Fee and his father moved to England.

Fee was enthusiastic to come back to the city where he was born. When he first met them, he thought the twins would be two English snobs like his cousins, but he found two rebels: Sarah was in the so-called “rebel teenage years”, she wore totally in black, even in summer; Helena was a radical, she actively participated in parades and signed petitions.

In the other hand, Felix was an artist: he painted his room’s walls in various color, and a lot of his pictures were hung to the walls. Felix’s room was a colorful mess, but was also his pride.

Their new home, not far from a little hill, had three floors. The three rooms were on one of these, the second, and on the third there were their parent’s room and their offices (Fee’s father was a lawyer, twins’ mother worked on-line).

-What about give a look at the school? There are many courses. There’s an art group, in the afternoon, a journalism one and a band…

-A band? -asked Sarah. -With those stupid uniform in school colors and stuff?

Fee laughed. -Yeah, but there are also guys that smoke all day long that sign up, so they can use the instruments. There are a few guitars, and also drums, I think… Helena, maybe you could try the art one, and then look around.

The three brothers went to school, opened for the last afternoon hours.

They asked about the courses in the secretary, and Sarah persisted in wanting to see the music class, so she ran where Felix said the class would be.

Helena wanted to eat, so she went to the entrance, where there were some vending machines.

Felix was alone when he heard someone call him.

-FELIX! Oh, Felix!

When he turned around, a girl jumped on him, and her strawberry-blonde hair went on his face.

-Alison?!

Felix was Alison’s best friend before going to England. He moved there because of his father job, and in England they met the twins and their mother.

When he lived in town, he was also Ali’s neighbor, and now Delphine lived in his old house.

-When did you come back from England?

-Yesterday night. I would have call you after school to make a surprise.

-Wow! Uhm, Fee, do you remember Donnie?

-Of course, as I may forget him. You were in love with him since…

Alison fixed her long hair, and Fee felt his head spin.

-Ali? Do you have any cousin in England?

-What? Why?

Helena came near the lovers, who barely noticed her.

-Hello -she simply said.

Alison felt like look in the mirror. Except for the hair. The girl who was eating M&M’s had long frizzy blonde hairs, out of her control and a large hoodie.

-We need to talk about this -concluded Felix.


End file.
